Sacrifices Made
by dreamgirl1321
Summary: James Potter has wanted Lily Evans since fifth year, she has hated him since first.Yet, to get what they want, they both need to make sacrifices and changes neither wants to make and are set on not changing. But then a game of truth or dare changes it all
1. What James Learned

"AHHHH!" Lily Evans screamed chucking the brush across the room causing Alice and Janie to duck for fear of being hit.

"Jesus, Lily! Calm down!" Alice ducked once again as a small vase went smashing into the wall behind her. 'Grab her' she mouthed at Janie.

"Look, I'm sure it's not entirely his fault. I mean, Brown was an asshole anyway." This time it was a brown jewelry box flew past her. "Good Lord, Lily, please stop it before someone gets hurt!"

Lily picked up something else off the nightstand, preparing to chuck it, but before she could, Janie grabbed both her arms.

"Lily," she said in a dangerous tone, "Knock it off, ok?! It's not mine or Alice's fault he broke up with you. Ok?"

"I'm sorry you're right." Lily sighed and stopped struggling. "It's Potter's! I swear when I get my hands on him, oh he will pay!"

"Lily, please don't do anything stupid." Alice pleaded.

"I'm not gonna. Janie, let go of me!"

"Swear that you won't hunt down Potter as soon as I let go of you."

"All right, all right. I swear!" She exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air as Janie let go, reluctantly.

"Good girl." Alice said, sighing in relief that Lily's horrible temper had once again resumed its slumber.

Alice liked to compare Lily to a volcano, a very violent one. Very peaceful and serene, until something ticked her off at the precise moment, and she exploded.

Lily glared and stalked out the door, grabbing her wand as she went.

This was getting really old and Lily had just about had it. Lily rarely got asked out and it was even rarer that she had a boyfriend; much less a long term one. It wasn't that she wasn't pretty, Lily happened to be very pretty. It was the fact that she tended to intimidate people and those that she didn't intimidate, tended to be scared off by the one and only James Potter.

James Potter was an entirely different story. He was one of the top students and one of the most popular. Lily had even heard some Slytherin girls commenting on great looking he was. A very big compliment from anyone who resided in Slytherin.

He was the ringleader of the group of boys who called themselves the Marauders, a group of all fairly decent students whom had declared themselves the official pranksters of Hogwarts. Potter was a very good looking boy, with messy black hair and hazel eyes, was one of the star chasers on the quidditch team. Lily was pretty sure he was going to be the captain the next year. He was about six foot, with a very tan and toned body. Lily might have been attracted to him if his enormous ego wasn't always getting in the way of him acting like a decent human being.

Sirius Black had even a bigger ego than his best friend. Most of the female population thought of him as a god. With black hair, that was probably his most prized possession besides his face, hung to his shoulders gracefully. He stood at about six three, and was easily the best looking guy at Hogwarts with no competition whatsoever. His grey eyes were always full of laughter, and he was a huge player. Almost every girl at Hogwarts had fallen for his grace and charm, and almost always ended up being hurt. Yet, despite that, girls still lined up for his attention, with the hope that even for one day, they would feel like someone.

Remus Lupin, the only marauder that Lily even remotely liked, was the brains behind the operation. Unlike Black and Potter, he actually did his homework and didn't rely on the grades he got on his exams to get him through. He, like both Potter and Black, also fell into the good-looking guys category, although it was more subtle. He had sandy hair and blue eyes full of compassion and understanding. His kind face was a little scarred, though from what, Lily had no idea.

Peter Pettigrew, the last of the marauders, also had the infamous marauder good-looks, although it wasn't until this year after summer break, that he had acquired them. He was the shortest of them, at only five six, but Lily expected he would never become as tall as Black or Potter. He had lost all of his baby fat finally. He had brown hair and blue eyes. And although he was not the bravest person around, he had still managed to get into Gryffindor.

Lily of course had to have some respect for Peter. She had seen how he had been treated back when he was still chubby and didn't know how to stand up for himself. Both Black and Potter had treated him horribly, proving her theory that it was Remus who had brought him into the group. It wasn't until this year that he had finally told them he had enough of it.

Of course think of the devil (or devils in this case) and they shall appear.

The four piled into the common room of which Lily was standing, trying to cool herself off and convince herself that Potter was not worth the effort or time, but that was before he had come straight to her.

"Potter," she whispered venomously, her emerald eyes fixed on the target.

"Oh shit," he muttered then added more loudly, "Hey Evans! Glad to see you on this fine spring evening. Oh, if only you could return the feelings!"

Lily smirked. It was obvious why he was so happy. Normally, he got happier after he had ruined any chance Lily had with a boy, and Lily was going to ruin his good mood fast.

"Hey Potter!" She called sweetly to his retreating back, "I have a question."

"Yes Evans! Yes! I shall marry you!" He shouted causing everyone else in the common room to roll their eyes.

"Why would I ever ask you to marry me, Potter? You're nothing but an irresponsible, selfish pig who thinks he is God's gift to the world! You are an ass!" Her voice steadily rose.

People were starting file in to watch the fight that they knew would soon break out.

"You think you are the king of everything, with your stupid broomstick, and your stupid glasses and your stupid pranks! Well you are not! You have no right to go strutting around the school think you own everything you lay eyes on and cursing innocent people just for the fun of it! You have no right to make fun of people who are more decent human beings than you can achieve of being!! AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO GO AROUND AND RUIN AND SCARE OFF ALL MY DATES!! AND IF YOU EVER MESS AROUND WITH MY LIFE AGAIN LIKE THIS, I WILL TURN YOU INSIDE OUT!!" Lily screamed, as Potter, as arrogant as ever just stood there calmly, as if they were having no more than a normal conversation.

This behavior, just aggravated Lily more, "Who the hell do you think you are!"

"Why, my dearest Lily Evans, you should know. I'm James Potter!"

"If any of you plan on staying out of the hospital wing tonight, I suggest you get out now," She said in a low, menacing voice to the watching crowd, which made even James Potter shiver slightly, losing a little bit of his cool.

"Come on Evans. You aren't really going to hex me," He panicked slightly, drawing his wand out of his robe just in case. "I know you better than that."

"Oh do you?"

"Watch where you put that bloody thing!" James Potter shouted at the nurse's intern, Madam Pomfery.

"Language Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfery, a young witch of about twenty three years of age, glared at him, as she inspected every inch of him, checking to make sure that Lily hadn't put a long lasting curse on him that wouldn't show up for another couple of days.

"I've been in here for two days! Why won't you let me out?!"

"Because Mr. Potter, you aggravated probably one of the best duelers here, even better than most of the teachers. With actions come consequences, now please hold still. You are almost finished here." Madam Pomfery checked over him one more time before she was satisfied.

"I have removed all the curses and hexes she put on you, which you should be thanking me for. That girl has a nasty temper. You should stop doing this stuff and maybe, just maybe, she'll stop cursing you ever time you say her name, and possibly just make my job a little less stressful and less busy!"

"Okay, okay. I get it." James grumbled as he got off the hospital bed that he had resided in for the past two and half days.

As he reached the door, he stopped and turned around. "Madam Pomfery?"

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

"I don't know what to do. I've tried everything to get her to go out with me, and she ends up hating me more than ever."

Sighing, she looked at him, "I've heard many of your squabbles in the Great Hall, at meal times, in the corridors, on the grounds, everywhere I go in this school, and I've seemed to always come across the infamous James Potter and Lily Evans fights, always about the same tiring things. It may seem that they are always different, but to me they are always the same. You do something stupid to get her attention, and then ask her out or vice versa. She rejects you and you press the matter, trying to force her to say yes. You torture all these students, showing off your ability, and even though you may see it as something people would be attracted to, it's a very annoying habit.

"I'm not saying that Lily Evans is innocent. There are different ways to handle the matter than hexing someone into next month, but try and look at it from her point of view. You still have the few days left of this year, and the whole seventh year, but to get her to go out with you, you have to be sincere, and mean it. If you really want to go out with her, you must show her that it's just not some game to you. You must change, and if you aren't willing to do that, then you might never get to date her, which you be a shame because, to me, you two are meant for each other and I'm looking forward to the day that Hogwarts is no longer filled with the noise of dueling."

"You want me to change?" James asked, incredulously.

"No, Mr. Potter, you need to change. Your looks and ability will only get you so far in life. After a while, when you no longer have that, you won't have your personality to rely on. You have to want to change though. It will be hard, no doubt about it. I'm not saying change completely, but get rid of the hexing people for fun of it, the pranks that center on Miss Evans, asking her out every single day. It is your choice and only you can be willing to make that commitment."

Lily sat down underneath the shade of her favorite tree, reading a book, not noticing anything around her. At least not until, the book disappeared from her hands.

"Give it back, Potter!" She made a grab for it as he held it high over his head. "I said give it back, now!" She stomped her foot, angrily.

"Nah, I think I want to read it."

"If you don't give it back, I will hex you into next year."

"No you won't." He said calmly, clearly enjoying it.

"You do remember what happened last time you said that right?"

"Yes but, I have your wand, making you incapable of magic." He pulled her wand out and tucked it back into his robes.

"Give it back, or you will regret it, Potter," Lily said, using a different tactic.

"What are you going to do, stomp your foot at me?" He laughed, lightly.

Bringing back her arm, she punched him square in the face. James so rarely got punched, that he just stood there as blood spewed out from his nose. Taking advantage of his shock, Lily grabbed her book and wand, and marched off as if nothing had happened, while he just stared after her.


	2. Lily's Lesson

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling. Anything you don't, to me.

Lily felt free, just as she usually did on the last fill day. Her day was planned to be spent with Janie and Alice and her two other roommates, Clarisse and Jordan, of course to her dismay; it didn't end up like that.

Alice had backed out at the last minute to spend as much time as she could with her longtime boyfriend, Frank Longbottom. Janie had to tear the room down from all the stuff she had cluttered in it, and go through everyone else's stuff to make sure they didn't get anything of hers: a process that normally took two hours even with magic and everyone helping. Jordan, the school slut, something Lily didn't like to say because she got along with Jordan, always spent the last day making out with some guy. So that left Lily and Clarisse.

It wasn't that Lily didn't like Clarisse but she was more Janie and Jordan's friend so she never took the time to really get to know her, a sad thing in and of itself. Considering she had known her for six years.

"So…" Lily said, awkwardly.

"So."

"Well, do you want to head up to Hogsmead still?"

"Whatever. Sure. Nothing better to do anyway."

The two walked off in the direction of Hogsmeade. Not a word was passed between them except for the usual small talk one uses to try and make the silence just a bit less awkward.

Lily took in a deep breath. She loved that spring smell with the bit of rain mixed into it.

"Smells good, doesn't it?" Clarisse said, taking in a whiff herself.

"It does." Agreed Lily, smiling. "I have always loved the smell. It just, at least to me, smells like everything is perfect for once in this harsh world. It smells like a new start, and that's what I love about it."

Clarisse smiled and opened her mouth to say something, a voice interrupted her. "Evans. Evans! Evaaaaaans! Hey, EVANS!"

"Oh crap." That perfect day, suddenly seemed a hell of a lot less brighter. "Just keep walking and maybe he will give up." Her voice sounded hopeful, yet she knew it wasn't going to happen.

Smirking, Clarisse said, "James Potter? Giving up? It's highly unlikely Lily. I'm sorry."

"Ugh. It's not your fault. It's that prat's fault. Why won't he just stay away?"

"Perhaps Lily, he likes you."

"Oh, not you too." She moaned. "He doesn't like me. It's all just a game to him. He is in it for the chase. I don't like him and refuse to go out with him so, and I bet it's all a bet, he tries to get me to, because quite frankly, I am to only girl in this bloody school that hasn't fallen all over him and worships the ground he walks on."

"We will see."

Before Lily could ask what the heck that meant, she felt an arm over her shoulder.

"Hey, Evans."

"Potter, get your arm off of me. I don't want to reek the rest of the day."

"Aww. Come on Evans. You like the smell of me. You think it's sexy."

"No, Potter, I really don't. Now please remove your arm from my shoulder before I detach it from its socket."

"No need to get violent, honey."

"I am not your honey. I am not your anything!"

"You one day will be." He smirked and then walked off to catch up with his mates, leaving a bewildered looking Lily.

"Let's go in here first." Clarisse said, avoiding saying anything that might trigger Lily Evans temper. She pointed to Honeydukes.

"Okay," Lily was relieved. She knew that the marauders most likely were to go the Zonko's first to get the newest items there.

They spent only a couple of minutes there since they had been going there since their third year. After they had paid for the candy with a couple of sickles, they walked into Gladrags.

Lily smiled at the amount of clothing there. Her mother, Nicolette Evans, was always into fashion. She spent the next half hour searching for something her mother would like. She finally settled on a plain yet elegant black dress that had sparkles that changed color with your mood sewed into it. It was something magical yet it could be worn around muggles without getting noticed.

Mother will definitely wear this, she thought, pleased that she could find something that Nicolette would like in that short amount of time. Nicolette's birthday was only a couple of days after Lily would get home from school so she always appreciated the fact that the fifth, sixth, and seventh years were allowed to go the Hogsmeade the day before the train left.

Lily held onto the dress as she continued to look for small presents to give everyone back at home. For her mother, she got a witch fashion magazine, something she would enjoy, considering. She would need to find something for her father later. Her sister, Petunia, got a small container of make-up which, with a touch of a finger, be already applied. She wasn't sure if she would use it, but she had the suspicion that even when she said she would throw out the gifts Lily gave her, she kept them. Having to be polite, she got a tie for Petunia's fiancé, Vernon Dursley, a horrid man that Lily did not like. The tie had moving whales on it, which sometimes would squirt water. She felt it would be a good reminder to him that he needed to cut down on dessert.

After paying for everything, Lily's pockets were considerably empty, since the dress had cost an awful lot. She met up with Clarisse at the Three Broomsticks and the two chatted aimlessly as they waited for their butterbeers to arrive.

They were about halfway through their drinks when four people sat in the booth, making it so if Lily and Clarisse wanted to get out, they would have to climb over the table or crawl under it.

"Can I go anywhere without you following me?" Lily asked glaring at the idiot who was sitting rather close to her.

"I can't help it that we think alike Evans." Potter smiled.

"Oy! Rosmerta!" Black called to the young bartender, who was only a couple of years older than themselves.

"Hello, Sirius." She smiled at him, "James, Remus, Peter. How are all of you doing today?"

"Fabulous. But you know what would make my day better?" Black grinned idiotically.

"What?"

"This," he leaned up and kissed her passionately. Then he pulled away. "Butterbeers all around."

"One day, Mr. Black, you will make a girl very happy."

"I already make many girls happy. Especially in bed."

Laughing, the pretty bartender walked away.

"That was uncalled for Black." Lily scolded.

"What are you going to do about it? You can't take away points, I didn't do anything wrong."

"That comment was wrong and perverted. You can't go around saying things like that."

"Evans," Potter looked at her, "So what? He was making a joke."

"So? That comment was not needed."

"Ahh, Prongs, lay off her. She's just jealous. I could make you very happy too, Evans."

"That's it." Lily pushed the table away from the booth and grabbing Clarisse's arm, they walked away.

"OW! What the bloody hell was that for?!" Sirius yelped.

"You know what," James glared. "If you are going to ask a girl to hop in bed with you, ask anyone you want, but not Evans!"

"James, really," Remus shook his head at his two friends, "What Sirius said was uncalled for yes, but you make the same kind of comments."

"Remus, lay off of it, he just pissed that Evans left." Peter said, taking a drink.

"No one asked for your opinion." Both James and Sirius glared.

Peter gave a shrug but didn't say anything more.

Lily and Clarisse walked to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop.

"I'm sorry, Lily," Clarisse said checking her watch, "It's been fun, but I have to get back and continue to pack. Is that all right with you?"

"Yeah that's fine. I need to get a couple of more things anyway. I'll see you back at Hogwart's."

"See you."

Lily walked into the store and almost instantly found what she was looking for. She found a couple of quills for her father. One would write out everything you had to do that day, and another would write out what you told it to. The last one didn't need ink and changed colors. She also bought a small container of ink for the other two.

Finally, she had gotten everything she needed, so she headed back to Hogwarts.

The walk back was most certainly enjoyable. Even though she could've easily apparated to outside the boundaries of Hogwarts, she chose not to. The crisp spring air most certainly smelled like summer was approaching. Taking off her shoes, she walked in the green grass, enjoying the feel.

When she finally got back, she went straight to her dorm room, which looked like a total disaster.

"Lily!" Janie threw her arms around her. "Thank God, you've come. I have so much shit, I can't find it all. Please, please, please help!"

"Ok. Make a list of what you are missing."

"Already did." Janie put a piece of paper into Lily's hands.

"Oh my goodness. Is this all?" Lily stared at the paper. It carried on for over sixty centimeters. Both front and back.

"Oh God, no. That's only the things I can remember."

"Oh jeez."

After over three hours and only twenty six minutes until the end of year feast, everyone was finally packed and had their things sorted out.

Lily, Alice, Clarisse, and Jordan all had their trunks by the door. Janie's three trunks, were all in the middle.

"Let's go now, that way we can get seats together."

Back in one of the boys' dormitories, the four marauders and Frank Longbottom, were all in their room.

Frank was getting packed that way he could spend the next morning with Alice. Remus sat on top of his bed reading a book, while Sirius rested against end of the bed flipping through dirty magazines. James lay on top of his bed catching and releasing a snitch, and Peter lay sleeping.

"Done," announced Frank standing up, "Hey, I'm heading off to the feast. It starts in about half an hour. I'll see you there."

"Bye," Chorused three voices.

As the door closed, all four boys shot up and went to crowd around James's trunk as he pulled out his invisibility cloak, map, a pair of identical mirrors, a knife that belonged to Sirius, and a black bag.

"Ok, so everyone knows the plan, correct?"

"Yes, Prongs, we know the plan." Remus rolled his eyes.

"Wormtail, you do the distractions," James handed Peter the black bag. "Padfoot, you get the stuff." James handed him the knife and the map. "Moony, you put it together," He handed him the cloak and a mirror. "And, I will set it off."

"I still don't think this is a good idea. They are plenty of things that may go wrong," Remus said, throwing the cloak over himself.

"It'll be fine," assured James. "Remember, I'm back up. I'll make sure everything goes right."

"Last time he said that, we ended up in detention for over a month." Peter whispered to Remus.

James had planned this one out perfectly. Over a half a year was spent planning, and this prank was sure to be gold. He was relying on the fact that everyone would be at the end of the year feast when it happened. They had spent every free minute preparing or planning, going over fine details to make sure it would all fit together. Finally after six month's anticipation, it was ready to work.

Lily, Alice, and Janie took a seat across from Clarisse and Jordan. Lily made sure to sit in between her two friends that way Potter or any of his cronies wouldn't be able to sit next to her.

"Leave us to the sharks," Muttered Janie, darkly.

"I happen to like the sharks." Alice said as Frank came and sat down next to her, giving her a quick peck.

Clarisse's boyfriend, Blake Abbot followed. "Hey baby."

"Hey, yourself," She grinned at the seventh year Hufflepuff boy.

Smiling, Lily looked away and sought out the eyes of Vince Brown, whom, upon looking at her, quickly glanced away. Lily too, looked at her plate. Damn Potter. She and Vince had really gotten along together. He had lasted longer than her normal boyfriends, a whole month. Normally, they lasted a couple of days. Yet in the end, Potter had finally gotten to him, and to save himself from any further damage, immediately dumped Lily.

It hurt to think about it, even though she tried not to show it. She had really liked Vince and had fought Potter off. And though she knew it never really was her, at least she wasn't the main reason; it hurt her badly every time she got dumped on her ass.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Janie turned to her friend in concern.

"What? Oh nothing," Lily managed to squeeze out a convincing smile.

After what seemed a long time, the Great Hall was filled except for four empty seats at the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore began his end of year speech, but Lily hardly paid any attention. It wasn't until the end of his speech that brought her back to Earth, when the doors flew open. In walked Lily's least favorite people.

"Sorry Dumbledore!" James called, "We fell asleep."

The Great Hall erupted with laughter. It was highly unlikely they had fallen asleep. Lily frowned. Whatever it they were up to, she doubted that it wasn't anything good.

"I'll be back." She whispered to her friends. They looked at her, and she assuring them she said, "Oh, it's all right, I just forgot something I needed." Ignoring their worried glances, she got up and headed towards the doors. She was going to do everything in her power to make sure they didn't mess anything up.

As she reached for the door, she heard a voice, "Evans, no!" She pulled open the door and started to walk through it, and suddenly she was flying through the air as a body hit hers, but the person was off target and together they flew in the doors.

"Oof," There she lay with Potter on top of her, gazing into her eyes. He leaned in slowly to kiss her. SMACK! The sound bounced off the walls as she slapped him with all the force she could muster.

"Get off me you git!"

He immediately stood up, massaging his red cheek. Lily looked around at the sights around her.

"You didn't," She said in a low voice that made him wish he really hadn't. The hallways were no longer recognizable, as it was transformed to look like a rainforest. Trees were everywhere, vines had wrapped themselves around doors. A light mist was coming down. "What the hell did you do?!"

"Well, in my muggle studies class we were talking about the rainforests and stuff."

"That was over seven months ago!"

"Six actually."

"Whatever! That doesn't answer my question! What did you do? And don't you dare leave anything out!"

"Well," he cleared his throat, "As you can see, Miss Evans, we charmed it to be a rainforest."

"WHY?!" Screeched Lily.

"We thought it would be a nice change of scenery and personally I've never visited one before. So instead of going I brought them here." He puffed out his chest proudly.

She poked him in the chest with her wand. "You will put it back to the way it was." She emphasized every word with a poke until she had burn a hole clean through his shirt, leaving a small red mark on his skin.

"No can do, Evans," he smirked at her outraged expression, "See, it won't be back to normal for at least a couple of days. Now if you excuse me, I want to go back to eat. Although I wish you hadn't opened the doors." He frowned. "Now the Great Hall will be like this too. Will shake things up though. It'll be a nice change. You'll have to see what happens when the Slytherins exit though. And don't ask me to indulge any of my secrets because I'm not going to tell you." With that he marched back through the doors, fuming, Lily followed.

"I can't believe him!" Lily muttered under her breath, "Actually no, I can. This something typical Potter would do." She was too busy stabbing her potatoes to notice her friends rolling their eyes.

"Lily, just let it go, ok? It is funny and you know it, but here you are being too busy being Miss Perfect Prefect. Remus is a prefect and you don't see him going around yelling at Potter. And I'm willing to bet anything that he was in on it. You seriously need to chill," Janie said.

"No offense, Lily, but Janie is right. This is no big deal, it doesn't do any damage and we are leaving tomorrow. It doesn't disturb classes and it obviously took some extensive planning and work. It's highly advanced magic." Alice put in carefully.

"Mhmmm." Lily finished eating. "And I don't care how much thought was put into this, it shouldn't have been done. They shouldn't disrespect the teachers like this."

Janie and Alice both opened their mouths but were interrupted by an amused voice.

"Really, Evans. A prank, that's all it was," Sirius Black squeezed himself in between Janie and Lily, sitting on Lily's lap since no room was made for him. He quickly shot a flirtatious smile across the table to Jordan.

"Please, get off me, Black," Lily said, struggling to breathe.

"Nah, your lap is comfy."

"Black, please. I can't breathe!" Lily gasped for breath, drawing in sharp intakes of air.

"I'm not that fat!" Black said, pouting.

Lily saw everything around her growing light, her lungs hurting as she continued to try to suck in air that was taken away from her from the fake crying Black whom was crushing her, not noticing she was about to suffocate. Finally when Lily's legs were like jello and she could not longer hold his weight, she pushed away from the table weakly, just enough to send both her and Black sprawling off the bench and onto the floor. The situation wasn't much better as Black had fallen on top of her, but at least this way some air was getting to her lungs. She kicked him and he got off of her as she still lay there trying suck in deep amounts of air.

"You… are… so………dead…… Black," She said, gasping in between her words.

He stood above her, giving her an apologetic face that reminded her somewhat of a dog. Black stuck out his hand. Lily ignored it and pushed herself off the ground.

"Why don't you go join your friends and continue to plot ways to kill me?" She whispered, venom seeping into her voice. Oh if looks could kill.

Black's face dropped into a rejected look, making her dog comparison look even truer. Immediately, she felt bad, but before she could say something, his face hardened, making it look as if he didn't give a damn. "You know, Evans, if you keep treating everyone like shit, you are going to lose all your friends, and you'll end up with nobody. No one likes a cruel, tempered, uptight bitch."

Lily stared after him in shock, wondering if that was what people thought of her. But, then she shook her head clearing her thoughts. Who cared what people thought of her. She needed to be the responsible one; it was what her task was. She had to make sure that the rules were not broken. Lily didn't have time to care about what she wanted; it was to do what was right and if that meant she had to be labeled as a cruel, tempered, uptight bitch, then that's what she was going to be.

The next day, Lily and her roommates got up early. The morning went by quickly and before she knew it, they were on the train heading home for the summer and chatting about their plans for the break.

"My family and Frank's family are going down to Spain," Alice said cheerfully, probably thinking about the prospect of spending the entire summer with her boyfriend on the beach.

"Ooooh," Janie laughed, "Alice, you're gonna get lucky."

Alice blushed bright red, not saying anything. Lily opened her mouth to tell her friends to stop it, but then she quickly shut it. Maybe this was what Black meant by being uptight. As much as Lily tried to not care, the whole ordeal had been replayed in her mind over and over again.

She forced out a laugh, trying to join in with the others. Next year, next year was going to be different, no matter what it took.


	3. The Headboy and Dares

Disclaimer: There are plenty of authors of whom I admire and all of them famous, but I'm not famous therefore I cannot possibly in any way be J.K. Rowling. So any people, places, things, ect., belongs to Ms. Rowling except for a select few of which you won't recognize belong to me so, sadly, none of them will ever get their claim to fame.

Lily gave a wave to the car as it drove out of sight. A wave of sadness passed over her as she remembered it would be the last time she would ever do so. Yet it was quickly lost as she walked to the platform, remembering how this year would be different. Her seventh and last year. As the new head girl, Lily was very proud of herself, but she was also anxious. She hoped that whoever the head boy would be, it would be someone who was at least an acceptable person. To her meaning no Slytherins.

She quickly stepped through the platform after checking no muggles would see. Even though she had been told that the muggles wouldn't see or notice anything unusual, Lily never wanted to take that chance.

Lily quickly scanned the crowd for familiar faces. She walked over to Jordan who was standing a little far off smoking a cigarette. Lily wrinkled her nose at the smell, but didn't say anything.

"Hey Jordan," Lily smiled at the girl.

"Hey, Lils. OMG! You look amazing!" Jordan stared at Lily who smiled.

"Thanks, Jordan, you don't look to bad yourself." That was an understatement as Jordan wasn't one to look her worst. Although her many new piercings kind of scared Lily. Her ears now had three holes in each and her right one had her cartilage pierced twice. She had a nose ring, and her left eyebrow also has a ring.

"Thanks," Jordan grinned, "I now have thirteen piercings."

"Thirteen?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, you know I have my naval from when I was fifteen and then I just did my tongue and my…" She trailed off, seeing Lily's look. "I wanted to go for a new look. I see you did too."

Lily gave a shy smile. She most definitely had gone for a new look, her inspiration being Jordan and Clarisse. Her long red hair no longer was in a pony-tail; instead it hung down to her waist curling in perfect ringlets. She had gotten her teeth whitened and straightened them out with magic instead of the braces her parents had been begging her to get since she was ten. The make-up that never existed on her face was now there, highlighting her sparkling, green eyes. She now wore a light green tank top with a pair of short shorts and flip-flops. She was even proud to say that the shirt showed off a bit of skin that she had perfectly tanned over the summer.

As the other three came over, Lily smiled noticing that her and Jordan weren't the only ones that went for change. Clarisse no longer wore perfectly matching clothes, and even though these ones were clearly less expensive than her last wardrobe, her clothes no longer looked like she spent hours making it perfect. She know no longer looked as if she was begging for attention. Her make-up no longer stood out so much and blended into her skin, giving her a much more natural look than before.

Even Alice and Janie had their own new look to them. Janie had a fancy new haircut and Alice, even though she hadn't changed her look one bit, had a glow about her.

"Hey, Lils!" Alice bounced up and down, obviously excited about something.

"Hey, Alice. What's… up?" Lily looked at her friend.

"Well, I was waiting to tell you guys all at once 'cause I wanted to see the looks on your faces. I can't believe I've held it in these past couple weeks!" Alice grinned enthusiastically.

"Well, come on then, tell us already!" Clarisse pressed looking interested.

"Frank asked me to marry him!!!"

"Wow! Alice that's great!" Lily grinned at her still bouncing best friend then reached over to hug her.

"Thanks! I mean, we know we are young, and still in school. So the wedding won't be for a couple of years, but this is the guy I've been with since fourth year. We are just meant to be!"

Lily smiled again, but she couldn't help but be a little jealous. Here Alice was engaged and Lily had never actually had a serious boyfriend, although it was all thanks to Potter. _No stop it, Lily_. She told herself. _You will not ruin this day for Alice, she totally deserves it and just because you are feeling sorry for yourself doesn't mean that everyone else needs to also. You'll just have to suck it up._

And it was true the more she thought about it. Alice was kind and considerate and deserving. Her and Frank had been together so long, it would be weird to imagine them apart. Alice had always been there for Lily in her times of need. She always put everyone else before herself. There was not a doubt in her mind that there was anyone more deserving than Alice.

"Come on you guys; let's go find seats before there are none left."

"Hey, Lily," Alice said, smiling in her direction. "Guess what I heard?"

"What would that be?"

"Oh, come off it, Lily. Everyone knows you made head girl!"

And with that, once again everyone was jumping up and down, squealing and giggling.

"Enough about me, Alice. What about you?! You're the one getting married!"

Alice blushed and gave a small giggle. "All right, what do you want to know?"

"Everything!"

The five girls, all still laughing made their way to the back of the train and sat in one of the empty compartments. They all talked for a couple minutes, laughing and discussing Alice's announcement.

Lily checked her watch. "Well, guys. I better be off. Since I'm head girl this year, I have to get there before everyone else, that way the head boy and I can clear up the train patrol schedule and meet the prefects."

"Speaking of which," Janie said, "who is the head boy?"

"I don't know actually," Lily said shrugging. "I'm assuming, Remus."

"Didn't Dumbledore included it in the letter?" Janie asked, frowning.

"I though he would've but he only said it would be better for me to find out at the meeting."

"Wouldn't it be ironic if Potter were head boy instead?" They all burst into giggles as Lily looked at them.

Lily raised an eyebrow, "How do you figure?"

"I don't know; it just would be. With the whole you hating him thing."

Lily shook her head, "Well I guess I better go, I'll come back later when I can."

"Okay, see ya, Lils!"

Lily smiled and pinned the badge to her chest. She would change into her robes later. It was way too hot to wear them anyway. Walking to the Heads compartment made her feel important. Someone who mattered. Someone chosen above everyone else. Important. Lily liked this feeling of being completely in control. Lily was someone who liked control, even she couldn't deny it.

Lily walked to the big heads' compartment, humming to herself along the way. As she opened the door, she saw all prefects, frowning, she shook her head and then counted to see how many people were there. 22. Everyone was there except for the seventh year Gryffindor prefects and the head boy. Looking around, she smiled at all the old faces of the seventh years. It must have been Remus. She silently thanked God it wasn't a Slytherin.

She heard the compartment door open, in walked Maybelle, a Gryffindor girl whom never talked to anyone really, she was the replacement for Lily. Remus followed her.

"Remus! Isn't this exciting! You got head boy!" She threw her arms around him in a hug.

"Um, thanks, Lily," he patted her awkwardly on the back, "But, um, well you see, um, I didn't, um, um well get… um… Head Boy."

Lily pulled away from him. "What do you mean," she tilted her head.

"I'm still a prefect."

"Oh." Lily was silent for a minute. "Well who is it then?" She asked genuinely confused. Every seventh year prefect who was here had been a prefect last year with the exception of Maybelle. She checked her watch. "Whoever it is, is late. It's 11:45. We are supposed to meet at 11:35."

"Maybe he's just late?"

Lily shoot Remus a look, "Thank you for supplying that, Remus. Are you okay, you look a little pale?"

He opened his mouth but then went ashen as the compartment door, was flung open.

"Hey, Evans, sorry I'm late. This cute blonde stopped me."

Lily turned around, James Potter was standing there grinning like an idiot.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Demanded, Lily.

"Dearest, Lily Evans, you already know the answer to that, do you not?"

Lily felt everything she had tried to change fly out the door. "NO! NO NO NO NO NO! YOU ARE NOT HEAD BOY! WHAT IN GOD'S GREEN EARTH WAS DUMBLEDORE THINKING?! YOU?! AS HEAD BOY?! HE MUST HAVE GONE INSANE! THIS IS A TRICK I KNOW IT! I SWEAR TO YOU POTTER IF YOU DON'T TELL ME THE REAL REASON WHY YOU ARE HERE I WILL ANNIHILATE YOU!"

"Lily, I wasn't kidding," Potter said, calmly while everyone else looked like they were about to wet their pants. "I'm head boy!" He puffed his chest out proudly.

"It's Evans to you, Potter!" Lily then proceeded to sit and down and bury her face in her hands and moaned. "Ok, everyone, please quiet down," she muttered between her fingers, even though for the most part it was silent. "I'm your head girl, Lily Evans, and this is your head boy, Pot Head."

The meeting actually went fairly well to Lily's amazement, Potter had behaved himself for the most part and, surprisingly had contributed and added his comments. What had thrown her off the most had been the fact it was now two in the afternoon and he had not asked her out at all and hadn't called her any pet names since the meeting had started. In fact he had been, dare she say it, polite, a gentleman. Something James Potter surely had not known how to behave as for the past six, probably more, years.

It was the heads turn to take a break from patrols so she headed to where her friends were sitting when she had left them. When she got there though, she was surprised to find the arrangements has changed. The compartments made to fit six to eight maximum had somehow managed to have her four friends plus the marauders and some others. She counted fourteen people. Cautiously she opened the door and quickly shut it.

"Close the blinds, Lily."

"Why?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"Why do you think?" Jordan rolled her eyes, motioning around to bottles of what Lily made out to be mostly firewhisky.

"Is that what I think it is?" She eyed the two bottles in Jordan's hands.

"Well, it depends."

"I take that as a yes."

"Lily, no one has started to drink yet. We were all waiting for you and James to get here. We are celebrating you guys making the heads!"

"But…" Lily protested.

"No buts, drink." Jordan thrust a bottle in Lily's hand.

Lily was about to argue when Black's words came back to her. _Uptight bitch. _"Thanks, I needed something."

They all looked at her but when she took a sip, her first real sip of alcohol, she felt everyone else relax. It was actually pretty good she decided. And after a bottle and a half later, Lily was sure she was close to drunk if not already.

"We should play something!" Clarisse said giggling.

"How about truth or dare?" Jordan suggested.

"Oh, God, no. I hate this game!" Lily laughed lightly.

"I will go first. Sirius Black if you are going to play, you and your girls will have to stop sucking face," Janie snorted.

Black looked up. He had been sitting there, two bottle of firewhisky, one in each hand and with two girls on his lap whom Lily recognized to be Alysia Peck from Ravenclaw and Morgan Roudes from Hufflepuff.

"Come on girls, let's join in on the fun."

"Ooh, what are we playing?" Alysia asked.

"Truth or dare."

"I love that game!"

"Okay, everyone, I will start since it's my idea!" Jordan shouted, her words slurring together. "Black, truth or dare?"

"Do you even need to ask? Dare!" He jumped up, accidently spilling a bit of his drink on Morgan as he handed her his bottles.

"Ok… um, I dare you to start at the very end of the train, strip, then run to the very front yelling 'I love Snape, I love Snape.' And on your way back, stop at the first compartment you see with older, male, Slytherins and go through their trunks shouting, 'Clothes, clothes! I need clothes!'"

"No problemo," He pulled open the compartment door. "I'll be right back," Sirius winked at everyone, "Enjoy the show!"

A couple minutes ticked by before a very naked, much defined and gorgeous Black came streaking by. Everyone let out whistles and catcalls.

He finally came back with only his pants on.

"Wooh, baby!" Cheered Janie.

"Thank you, thank you!" Black sunk into a very low bow as they applauded.

"Did you see the look on Snape's face? Priceless!" Hooted Peter.

"I believe it's my turn! Hey, Alice, truth or dare?"

"Well," Alice pretended to think, "after that display, I don't think anything could match so I'm not even going to try. Truth."

"Ok. How many times have you guys had sex?"

"That is a lame truth!"

"Come on, Alice, answer the question."

"Well not that it is any of your business, and I was looking forward to a more interesting question, no we haven't. We are going to wait until we are married. I believe it's my turn, now, Morgan which do you choose?"

After many interesting dares and some lame and not so lame questions, it was finally Lily's turn to be asked. "Lils, truth or dare?" Asked Janie.

_Hmmm_. Lily thought about this. Dare would be to kiss Potter, truth would be to tell something she felt about Potter. _Damn them and their veritaserum_. She would be forced to tell them the truth. And even though she didn't fancy Potter, she wasn't about to admit that she found him attractive. It would be admitting defeat somewhat. Besides what would one little kiss be? "Dare?" She asked closing her eyes to hear the words, kiss Potter, but thankfully they didn't come.

"Tell her to kiss Potter!" Clarisse shouted, totally smashed.

"No, that's not a good one. We aren't in the third year any more. We need something that challenges her, something so not Lily Evans, but not something that everyone will know is a dare."

_Oh shit, they are going to make me pretend to date Potter!_ Lily was about to shout that she was just kidding, she actually wanted truth when Janie spoke again.

"Oooh, I got it! I dare you to be the total slacker and prankster the marauders are!"

"What?!" That was possibly worse than pretending to date Potter or kiss him.

"Yeah, so here are the rules and since everyone has gone, this will be the last one. We are almost there. You will have a schedule that will tell you when you can turn things in, when you can pass tests or fail tests, when you have to pull pranks and whom they must at least involve."

"How long?" Lily whimpered. She couldn't and wouldn't back down though. The punishment was worse if you were to back down and then if you did, you would have to do something every person told you. Stupid binding spells.

"A month. And I would recommend getting some help from them," Janie motioned to the four boys. "If you miss something on the schedule, you will be forced to draw one name from this hat and they will give you a mini dare that you must complete. Every time you do this, another day will be added on. All the names will be of people here."

"I hate you."

"Love ya to. Here I will write your schedule."

Janie waved her wand, a bunch of words appeared on the paper in front of her. "I don't know anything on here. And it will only show what you are to do for the day it is, with the exception of tonight, but I will check it every night. If you complete one, it will disappear. If you don't it will turn red until it is made up and the mini dare is completed. If it can't be made up, something new will appear. And no one can know of this."

"I hate you." Lily repeated again staring at the list in horror as Janie held it out to her.

"Take it or you know what can and will happen."

Actually, Lily had no idea but she wasn't about to find out. "Fine."

"And it shall begin!"

Lily had read the list and thankfully, she didn't have to do anything tonight (of course Janie had warned her things might change at the last minute) but the next day, no pranks, but she couldn't do any of the work handed out on the first day. _Great. I might just possibly fail seventh year._

She was no longer drunk as Jordan managed to have a reversal effect potion for alcohol. The only somewhat good thing about that night.

Lily and her friends took a seat at their normal spot, but that tradition of always sitting together was interrupted as the marauders spotted them. Soon, Lily found herself surrounded by the four boys. Black on her left and Potter on her right while Remus and Peter sat across from them.

Apparently Lily's friends had been planning this for a while and the marauders had only taken dares, making it easy. At the time it had only been, you'll get your dare after. The dare for all of the was to make Lily part of their group for her part of the dare, meaning a month. How they had known she was going to choose dare she didn't know.

Lily of course didn't have to be nice, but she figured that just because they had to accept her in the group for a month just meant they always had to be with her, and include her in things that they did, it didn't mean that they would have to help her. If she was nice though, they would be more willing to aid her for the next month, and Lily knew she would need all the help she could get.

They made aimless chatter, constantly asking Lily questions to get her involved and look as if she were part of the group. She answered them politely.

"Hey, Evans, so, we always do a back to school prank as you know," Began the moron on her right.

Oh yes, she knew.

"And, even though, you don't have to do anything, it might prepare you, for things further to come."

"Actually, I was planning on just turning in. I've got a long day tomorrow."

"Oh, ok." Was it just her or did Potter look genuinely disappointed?

"Wait, let me check the list," Lily found herself saying. Nope there was nothing on it. "It says to do the prank with you guys. Nevermind, I guess I'm in." She put the list into her pocket before anyone could see it. _What did you just do?!_ Lily asked herself. _Did you actually feel sorry for him? What is wrong with you???!!! _

"Really?" Potter's eyes lit up. "Yes! You won't regret this. We will come and get you at midnight."

"Ok," Lily said meekly. Did she really just agree to this? _Lily, Lily, Lily. What did you get yourself into?_


	4. Realizing the situation

Disclaimer: No, I'm not J.K. Wait, let me check, nope still not her.

Lily had been planning on sleeping, she really had. Her five ex-roommates had all gone to sleep at about ten, to be prepared for the next day, but not Lily, no matter how hard she tried. So she lay there awake for over two hours desperately watching to clock. She was supposed to be in the room designed for the Heads, a small room with two separate bedrooms and bathrooms (Thankfully that way, if she ever decided to actually sleep there, she wouldn't have to share the bathroom with the caveman) and a shared common room. Lily actually did like her new bedroom and bathroom and the common room was pretty nice too.

Her room was like the rest of the Gryffindor rooms, painted a dark maroon with black wooden floors. The sheets were the same, deep golds and reds, as were the curtains, but the desk there was bigger than the one she had to share with everyone last year and she had a bookcase that had already had some good selections plus a few of Lily's classics. There was a wardrobe there that she could put all her clothes into and she could fit her trunk under the bed. There were little shelves that Lily had placed things on and something in the corner that Lily wasn't exactly sure what it was that she could place some of her school things in. There were some hooks beside the door so she could place her robes. It was rather roomy and Lily had already made it her own but when 9'oclock had come around and she tried to sleep, she found she couldn't. So she got a change of clothes so she wouldn't have to walk there in her pajamas for everyone to see the next morning and decided to spend the night with her friends.

It was a little crowded considering the rooms were meant for five and not six, but after six years of living like that, they were used to it. Lily yawned.

Thankfully, everyone got the first night off from patrols. It was the teachers' job to switch patrols until there was a meeting to decide the patrolling schedule.

She glanced at the clock and stared at it, willing herself to sleep. Midnight. One minute past. Two past. Three past. They were late. Four past. She should really get to sleep. Five past. God she was tired. Seven past. Being woke up by four idiots and carried down the stairs.

_Congrats, Lily Evans, you got about two minutes of sleep._ "Put me down!" She hissed.

"SHHH!" Four voices hushed her.

"I said put mmmm…" she was cut off by a hand covering her mouth.

"Evans, we'll put you don't if you stop shouting okay?"

In response she bit Potter's hand. "Ouch!" He cried out softly and quickly set her down.

"Look, guys. I appreciate the effort, but I don't think I can do this. Any of this. I'm not going to fail my classes. I'll just have to go through whatever torture Janie decides to put me through. I'll see you guys later," and with that she headed back up to her room, but not before noticing the looks of the four. Potter looked completely crushed, Remus was giving her a look that told her he was disappointed in her. For what, she didn't know. Peter was glancing around at the group, looking confused, and Black looked like there were so many emotions flooding through him, he didn't know what to show. She caught sadness, disappointment, confusion, haughtiness, smugness, and anger, mixed with a little bit of loathing. Again a look that would haunt for the next five months to come, a look that would eventually change everything about Lily Evans, more than she would ever know and it would have more effect on her than she ever thought possible. That looked that showed almost everything and nothing. The look of a Black.

"Lily…"

"Lily…"

"Lily! Goddamnit get your lazy ass up, we are going to be late."

"Leave me alone," she moaned as she turned over.

"Lily!!! Oh never mind. The list says to ditch the first class. I'll grab your schedule for you at breakfast and bring it up for you, okay? But you can't go to class, at least the first one."

"Okay, okay," Lily moaned again, not comprehending what exactly they were saying. "Good night."

She could have sworn she heard sniggering as her roommates left.

Lily rolled over, the sunlight was streaming in. Really bright. _Who knew the sun was so bright at six in the morning and so hot? _Then it sunk in. _SHIT! _She flew out of bed.

"Crap!" She looked all over for a clock. Noon. "Oh for the love of Merlin!" Lily sat and put her face into her hands. Finally after a good ten minutes of silently cussing herself out, she grabbed her wand then looked at the parchment beneath it. It wasn't her schedule.

"Hey, Lil," a voice came from behind.

"Oh hi, Jordan."

"Here is your schedule. We forgot to give it to you. Man, yours is screwed up. I thought you could only take five classes."

"You are supposed to but I made a deal with McGonagall. So I am taking eight as long as I can keep up my grades and go to an extra study thing for each of them twice a week."

"How the hell do you have any free time?"

"I just do," Lily shrugged.

"I didn't know they even had a healing class."

"They do. Not many take it. All the people who want to be healers take it instead of a free period."

"I thought you wanted to be an Auror," Jordan said frowning.

"I still do. I'm taking as many classes as I can so I can be a step ahead of the others who try for that path. I'm doing some extra club classes too."

"I saw. Lily, you are going to die. No one can do this much. It's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible," Lily said, grabbing her robes she had laid out.

"Yes Lil, some stuff is. You aren't going to have enough time to eat or sleep with this schedule. How are you ever going to have free time to do school work?"

"I should be able to manage," shrugging, Lily headed to the bathroom. "I will see you guys at Lunch."

"Okay, we told everyone you were sick. I felt kind of bad after reading your schedule. I really would try to get rid of your dare, but the spell I used won't let us. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I should have said truth."

"Yeah, still it's mean. But anyways, why are you taking eight classes?"

"Well, uh, I wanted to get some classes off my belt when I go into training for being an Auror. You have to have three years of training after Hogwarts. The test to pass it is extremely hard and no one has ever opted to take it early. In fact, a lot of people actually wait another year. But you can take it early if you are really prepared. The Auror you are working with can submit your name in to take it early if you ask and they think you are ready. So I am trying to be so prepared I can take it early."

"Why? You are going to drain yourself."

"Yes but, I like being part of the action. I took summer classes this summer and am taking them next summer too. I'm also taking short classes over the breaks."

"You. Are. INSANE! How do expect to function with non-stop school?"

"I will get through it. This is what I want."

"You are also head girl! How are you going to do all this and your head girl duties?"

"I'll manage. I have to," Lily felt herself becoming desperate.

Jordan gave her a look of pity. "Okay, well I have to go. I'm supposed to be in class."

"Okay, I will see you guys at lunch. I'm going to get all my homework from my teachers."

"What are you going to do with the other schedule? It's going to screw you over!"

"What do you mean?"

"Lily, you can't afford to be skipping class and not doing homework and slacking off."

"Well if Janie hadn't insisted on giving me that stupid dare, I wouldn't have a problem. This is just a minor setback."

"Minor setback?!" Jordan practically shrieked. "I'm sorry. I'll do whatever I can to help. You are going to need it."

"I know."

AN: Okay, first let me apologize. I started off thinking that this was a good idea and then now, for some reason I can't think of a good idea. It's been a little bit of a while, I know. This chapter was kinda a dud in my opinion, but I wanted to post it to show you guys that I am still trying to complete it. I know it's not great and long but hopefully a great idea will pop into my head soon.


End file.
